Admirador secreto
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Ella artista y él su admirador. Este One-shot participa en el libro de Wattpad de Retos Sesshome 2017 en el reto de Admirador secreto.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, en cambio la historia es cien por ciento de mi autoría. Este One-shot participa en el libro de Retos Sesshome 2017 en el reto de Admirador secreto.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el chat_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

 **Admirador Secreto.**

No supo qué momento pasó, solo que ese sentimiento ya se encontraba ahí, en su corazón.

Desde el primer momento en que la miró por la enorme pantalla de televisión algo en ella le llamó.

Comenzó a seguirla a todas sus giras, luego las entrevistas, más tarde descubrió dónde era su residencia, él era lo que todos denominan " _Admirador secreto_ " y es que no tenía otra opción " _La Joya de Shikon_ ", como se hacia llamar, era custodiada día y noche por policías y guardaespaldas todo después de que recibió un segundo atentado de Naraku Kumo ella doblegó su seguridad, impidiéndole acercarse.

Hoy volvía de su trabajo, estaba estresado, prendió la radio para escuchar un poco de música mientras cocinaba su cena.

ー " _Llame ya y obtenga su boleto en primera fila con derecho a un "face to face" con La Joya de Shikon, solo tiene que decirnos cúal es su verdadero nombre"_ -Ese anuncio captó su atención, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y tomó el teléfono y marcó a la estación de radio y para su suerte su llamada fue contestada.

ー Buenas noches, ¿Usted nos dirá el nombre de " _La Joya de Shikon_ "? -preguntó él locutor.

ー Sí. -afirmó.

ー Adelante. -animó el locutor.

ー Es Kagome Sue Higurashi Higurashi. -respondió y un enorme grito se oyó proveniente del locutor.

ー ¡Muchas felicidades! Es usted el ganador en un momento tomaremos sus datos para hacer la entrega de su boleto.

Espero en la línea para proporcionar sus datos y, una vez que lo hizo colgó el teléfono una sonrisa de victoria se posó en sus labios. Por fin conocería a la mujer que le había robado el corazón. Terminó de cenar y preparó su tina.

Se recostó en su cama con la laptop en su pecho tenía que publicar en el grupo de fans que él iría a ese " _Face to face_ " que había regalado la estación de radio _Sengoku_ , para su suerte ella estaba dentro del grupo de fans del que orgullosamente él era el fundador.

Él la conocía solo por mensajes de chat que mantenían por _facebook_ , le era tan agradable pasar el tiempo platicando con ella, pero lamentablemente nunca se habían podido reunir, conocidos y a la vez desconocidos, sí, eso eran.

Cuando iba a cerrar la laptop el sonido de mensaje de _facebook_ le llamó la atención, lo iba a ignorar pero algo le dijo que lo mirara. Y definitivamente sí lo valía, era ella.

 _Hola, al fin nos conoceremos._

Ese simple mensaje hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

 _Sí, después de tanto tiempo._

Fué la breve respuesta que dio y ella comenzó a escribir.

 _Me alegra que fueras tú y no cualquiera de aquella bola de acosadores._

Una risita salió de sus labios al leer aquel mensaje.

 _Pero si nadamas me conoces gracias a la interacción que tenemos aquí._

Él intentaba ser serio, no quería quedar mal con ella.

 _Lo sé, y he intentado cambiar eso pero tampoco quiero morir._

Ese simple mensaje bastó para imaginar cuantas veces ella había intentado acercarsele y él no tenía idea.

 _Bueno el fin de semana eso cambiará, quizá cuando me conozcas ya no te quieras alejar de mí._

Bromeó un poco.

 _Jaja, eso si no te lo puedo asegurar._

 _Iré a descansar, que pases una buena noche._

Se despidió.

 _Bonita noche._

Y al instante cerró la pantalla de su laptop dejándola sobre su mesa de noche.

Esa noche dormiría feliz.

.

.

.

Llegaba a casa, había sido un día agotador cuando recibió la noticia de que al fin había ganador para el " _Face to face"_ que estaba rifando la estación de radio " _Sengoku_ " corrió hasta su computador para abrir la página del club de fans y aún no había novedades, decidió tomar un baño mientras esperaba, y efectivamente al salir ya había novedades sonrió como boba al saber quién sería aquel afortunado de conocerla, abriendo su facebook decidió platicar con él un poco.

 _Hola, al fin nos conoceremos._

Envió el primer saludo que se le vino a la mente.

 _Sí, después de tanto tiempo._

Ella sonrió ampliamente, él era tan serio siempre.

 _Me alegra que fueras tú y no cualquiera de aquella bola de acosadores._

Algo en ella le dijo que escribiera ese mensaje, y no mentía le alegraba de sobre manera saber que al fin lo conocería.

 _Pero si nadamas me conoces gracias a la interacción que tenemos aquí._

Y como siempre él era formal a su estilo, algo le decía que era como un " _Témpano de hielo"_

 _Lo sé, y he intentado cambiar eso pero tampoco quiero morir._

Y no mentía ella había intentado acercarse miles de ocasiones y la última vez había terminado casi muerta.

 _Bueno el fin de semana eso cambiará, quizá cuando me conozcas ya no te quieras alejar de mí._

Esa broma pícara de él era lo que a ella más le gustaba.

 _Jaja, eso si no te lo puedo asegurar._

 _Iré a descansar, que pases una buena noche._

Se despidió aunque no quería hacerlo.

 _Bonita noche._

Leyó para después mirar que ya no se encontraba " _en linea"_

Suspiró mientras bajaba a cenar con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, impresionando a todos.

La espera por el fin de semana sería larga.

.

.

.

Viernes en la noche y una limusina lo estaba esperando frente a las oficinas de la estación radiofónica.

ー ¿Usted es Sesshomaru? -preguntó el conductor.

Cuando iba a contestar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente Kagome.

ー Hola. ーsaludó mientras le invitaba a pasar y sentarse a su ladoー. Al final decidí venir yo misma a recogerte. -sonrió.

ー Mucho gusto, soy Sesshomaru Taisho. -se presentó como era debido, aunque no hiciera falta.

Kagome rióー, Eso ya lo sé, tontoーella suspiróー, siempre te imaginé callado y muy serio, creo que no me equivoqué ni un poquito.

Sesshomaru sonrió internamente. ーQue buena imaginación tienes.

ー Siempre he querido hacer esto. -fue lo último que dijo ella para después posar sus labios sobre los de él en un casto beso, beso que esperaban ambos.

ー ¿Tanto te urgia conocerme? -preguntó con algo de diversión.

Ella se sonrojóー, se que te sonará extraño pero desde hace un par de años comenzaste a gustarme.

Y con eso bastó para poner el mundo de él de cabeza y animarse a besarla de nuevo con todo el amor que le tenía, sin duda ella sabría como hacerlo feliz.

 **¡Taran!**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Sayonara RT.**


End file.
